Celui qui a attendu
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, Elizabeth est devenue le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant . Comment ses amis vivent ils la situation ?


**Disclaimer: Les persos sont à Ted et Terry ... pour changer**

_**Coucou ! Et un OS de plus ! Avec des POV alternés entre les 3 héros.. J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Bonne lecture … et reviews ?**_

**Celui qui a attendu**

Will

Cela fait trois mois qu'elle est partie. Trois mois que je garde son coeur dans un coffre. Trois mois qu'elle me manque un peu plus chaque jour.

Ma seule consolation est que j'ai à présent mon père à mes côtés, elle l'a libéré. Souvent je sens son regard rempli de pitié sur moi. Il ne me dit rien mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir ce qu'il pense. Dix ans à attendre est un temps infini mais je suis prêt à le faire. Pour elle je ferais n'importe quoi.

Je n'ai revu Jack qu'une fois. Il y a deux mois, il est venu nous rendre visite dans le village calme dans lequel nous nous cachons .Il voulait m'entraîner dans une de ses aventures... Il a osé prétendre qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de rejoindre Elizabeth. Je ne l'ai pas cru. Jack Sparrow m'a menti tellement souvent que je ne peux plus le croire. Il n'y a aucun moyen de délivrer Elizabeth. Aucun moyen de la rejoindre. Calypso a eu la cruauté de me l'expliquer et je n'exposerais pas le coeur de ma femme aux machinations de Jack. Je ne prendrais plus de risques. J'ai déjà trop perdu.

Jack 

Cet imbécile de Turner n'a pas voulu me suivre. Je me demande pourquoi il ne m'a pas cru. Pourquoi ne me croit on jamais quand je dis la vérité ? J'ai perdu le Black Pearl mais cela n'est qu'une question de temps pour que je le reprenne. Barbossa est trop stupide pour le conserver.

« Jack Sparrow... Ça fait longtemps »

Anamaria... Bugger dans quels termes nous sommes nous...

« Ça s'est pour m'avoir abandonnée à Nassau »

Ah ça y est je me rappelle...

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je fuirais le plus loin possible mais Anamaria a ce joli trois mats qui sera bientôt le mien ...Je lui souris. Elle a vieilli non ?Blahh

« Anamaria ma belle

- N'essaie pas de m'embobiner Sparrow »

Ça part mal...

« Allons trésor, je ne t'ai abandonné que pour te protéger, comme on a pu te le dire, je me suis retrouvé involontairement dans la position d'être poursuivi par Jones et sa bestiole »

Elle sourit. C'est bon signe.

« On t'a aussi dit mort

- Voyons trésor , je suis le capitaine Sparrow »

Nouveau sourire, je glisse mon bras autour de sa taille. Demain, son navire sera à moi.

Elizabeth 

Cela fait six mois jour pour jour que je suis morte. Ou immortelle. En vérité je ne sais plus trop ce que je suis. Will me manque.

Souvent, je pense à ce qui aurait pu être, à ce qui a été. En plantant son épée dans mon coeur, Jones ne m'a pas seulement tuée, il a aussi anéanti toute l'existence dont je rêvais. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours un espoir. Grâce à Jack qui m'a forcée à poignarder le coeur de Jones. Il m'a sauvé la vie en quelque sorte même si je sais que Will le rend responsable de ce qui est arrivé... Moi je ne lui en veux pas. Comment le pourrais je après ce que je lui ai fait ?

Will

Cela fait un an que nous sommes mariés. Je suis seul pour fêter cet anniversaire. Elizabeth me manque.

J'ai repris mon métier de forgeron, mon père m'aide beaucoup même si souvent je le surprends à jeter un regard envieux vers l'océan. Comme si cette fichue mer ne nous avait pas déjà assez pris. La fille du tavernier vient me rendre visite de plus en plus souvent. Mon père pense que je devrais me remarier. Pas moi. Ma femme s'appelle Elizabeth Swann. Elle est capitaine du Hollandais Volant et m'a offert son coeur. Je n'ai que faire des corps des autres femmes.

Jack

Je l'ai trouvée. J'ai trouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence. Maintenant je ne crains plus rien en ce monde. Ni dans l'autre.

Dans une de mes mains, une fiole pleine. Dans l'autre mon compas. Je sais déjà à qui l'offrir. Je vais la donner à un pirate.

Le navire que j'ai emprunté à Anamaria est plus solide que je ne l'aurais cru.

« Jack, vous en êtes certain ? »

Gibbs ne comprend pas, je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne vais pas à elle, le compas ne fonctionnera plus jamais. Depuis un an et demi qu'elle est partie il n'indique qu'elle. S'il y a la moindre chance de la ramener, je le ferais.

Elizabeth

Je crois que je vais devenir folle. Je n'en peux plus de cette existence. J'en ai assez des visages éplorés, des morts qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi leur heure est venue alors qu'il leur restait tellement à vivre. Je ne sais quoi leur dire. Je ne sais comment les consoler. De l'autre côté la vie va continuer, sans eux et sans moi.

J'espère que Will ne m'attend pas. Je veux qu'il vive pour nous deux. Il n'est pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. Pas plus que Jack. Il n'y a pas de responsable. C'est ainsi. Parfois j'en viens à haïr Jack de m'avoir offert cette non vie. Si j'étais morte, Will serait libre. A cause de moi il ne l'est pas.

Will

Elle a de grands yeux marrons qui ressemblent à ceux d'Elizabeth et ses cheveux sont d'un blond lumineux. Elle s'appelle Anne et sert à boire depuis que la fille du tavernier s'est mariée avec un marin. J'aime parler avec elle. Parfois j'ai l'impression de retrouver un peu d'Elizabeth en elle.

Mon père dit que je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable de rechercher sa compagnie mais les battements du coeur dans le coffre m'hurlent le contraire. Ça va faire deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vue.

Jack 

Je n'étais pas certain que le navire résiste à notre chute. Mais hormis l'un des trois mats nous n'avons rien perdu.

« Jack nous ne devrions pas être là ! »

Bien sûr que si Gibbs, Elizabeth m'a condamné puis m'a ramené. Je l'ai vouée à cette existence. Maintenant je vais la ramener à mon tour. Je ne partirais pas sans elle.

Elizabeth

Mes yeux me brûlent pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Jack est devant moi... Il dit, il dit qu'il a trouvé un moyen.

« Buvez l'eau de la Fontaine Lizzie... Elle brisera la malédiction

- Jack... est ce que vous êtes sérieux ?

- Plus que jamais mon ange »

Mes mains tremblent, j'ai peur d'y croire... Cela fait plus de deux ans que je suis ici. Je jette un regard vers les âmes

« Mais qui les guidera ? »

Jack hausse les épaules

« Quelle importance trésor, Calypso trouvera un autre pigeon... Soyez égoïste ... »

Égoïste... Boire et retrouver Will. Enfin. Être libre.

Will 

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Hier j'ai embrassé Anne pour la première fois. Dans le coffre, le coeur d'Elizabeth a tellement ralenti que j'ai eu peur qu'il ne s'arrête. Puis il a repris sa course, indifférent à ce qui se passe en moi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Jack 

Elle est près de moi. Son corps pressé contre le mien a la chaleur des vivants. Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux.

L'éclair vert brille quand nous revenons dans le monde des vivants.

Elizabeth

Je n'arrive pas à le croire, Jack a dit vrai. Lorsque j'ai bu l'eau de la Fontaine, il m'a semblé sentir mon coeur battre à nouveau. La cicatrice qui barrait ma poitrine a disparu. Mon coeur a repris sa place, comme par magie... Mais je ne suis plus à une étrangeté près. Nous avons franchi la frontière entre nos deux mondes.

« Jack savez vous où est Will ? »

Son regard s'assombrit un instant

« Etes vous sûre que c'est bien ce que vous voulez ?

- Bien sûr... »

Que pourrais je désirer d'autre ?

Jack baisse la tête, ses yeux évitent les miens.

« Je vais vous conduire...

- Jack, je ne sais pas comment, comment vous remercier... »

Mes bras se referment autour de lui. Il me repousse

« Une fois c'est bien assez »

Will

J'ai caché le coffre contenant le coeur d'Elizabeth il y plusieurs mois. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre, de le voir comme un rappel de son absence. De trembler à chacun de ses battements irréguliers. C'est trop dur.

Je vois Anne tout les jours. Souvent nous nous asseyons et nous restons là à simplement parler. Nos rêves se répondent. Ses lèvres sont douces. Je lui ai parlé d'Elizabeth et elle m'a compris. Je sais que je ne devrais pas continuer à la voir mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste mais seule la présence d'Anne m'empêche de devenir fou. Elle m'arrache à mon chagrin. Avec elle je réapprends à vivre.

Jack 

Ses yeux brillent, son sourire éclate

« Venez avec moi Jack

- Will ne veut plus me voir

- Mais moi si. Je veux qu'il sache ce que vous avez fait pour moi, pour nous... »

J'ai dans l'idée que Turner n'appréciera pas mais je ne peux pas dire non à ces yeux là. Redoutable faiblesse qui m'a déjà conduit une fois à ma perte... Mais après tout un pirate doit vivre dangereusement... Je la suis. Je la suivrais au bout du monde si seulement elle me regardait une fois comme elle regarde Will...

Elizabeth

Il est là... Dans quelques minutes je serais dans ses bras. Comme si les trois dernières années n'avaient jamais existé.

« Il travaille là » m'indique Jack en désignant une forge.

Mes mains tremblent. Will n'a pas changé lui, il est resté le jeune homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Il est devenu forgeron ainsi qu'il se devait... Mais si moi j'avais changé ? Si je n'étais plus la femme qu'il a épousé et si...

« Lizzie ? »

Je souris machinalement à Jack. J'ai été folle de me poser autant de questions... J'avance. J'ai hâte de le rejoindre.

La porte de la forge s'ouvre. Will. Je m'élance pour courir dans ses bras mais la main de Jack me retient fermement.

« Lâchez moi c'est Will !

- Il n'est pas seul »

Le regard de Jack est rempli de... de pitié ?

Je me retourne... Will est à quelques mètres de moi. Dans ses bras il y a une femme.

« Je suis désolé Lizzie » souffle Jack.

Les larmes brûlent mes yeux, il l'embrasse. Je me retiens à Jack pour ne pas tomber. Ça fait trois ans. Will ne m'a pas attendue.

« Emmenez moi Jack... Emmenez moi loin d'ici »

Son bras se glisse autour de ma taille. Je ne regarde pas en arrière, je ne veux pas le voir encore avec cette fille qui m'a remplacée.

Will

Anne vient me voir chaque jour maintenant. Comme Elizabeth le faisait lorsque nous étions fiancés à Port Royal. Chaque fois que je la vois, je me promets que ce sera la dernière mais je ne tiens jamais ma parole. Elle lui ressemble tellement... Sauf que Anne n'a aucun goût pour la piraterie. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait été fiancée mais que son promis est mort en mer... Sans doute est cela qui nous rapproche...

Jack

Ça fait six mois qu'Elizabeth est à bord.

Six mois qu'elle pleure son eunuque de mari. Elle n'a pas voulu que nous y retournions, depuis elle reste sur le navire.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle est assise, les yeux dans le vague comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. Je m'approche d'elle

« Pourquoi avez vous fait ça Jack ? Pourquoi êtes vous venu me chercher ? »

Sa question me surprend

« Vous venez me chercher, je viens vous chercher »

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle sourit.

Elizabeth

Will ne pas attendu. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir... Dix ans c'est cher payé pour une journée. Il a reconstruit sa vie sans moi. Je ne lui enlèverais pas ce qu'il possède.

Jack me regarde avec insistance. Jack est venu me chercher.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Jack...

- Vous savez bien que c'est faux »

Je secoue la tête et je me lève. Will a recommencé à vivre. Il est temps que je le fasse moi aussi.

« Vous méritez d'être récompensé »

Mes lèvres glissent sur les siennes. Il ne bouge pas. Nos corps s'épousent et je sens finalement ses bras se refermer autour de moi.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûre.. C'est bien ce que vous voulez ? »

Je me contente de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il a assez attendu .


End file.
